Cooking
by little water
Summary: The Tracy brothers think about cooking after a rescue.


Yes, I don't own anything. If I did I would have made a fantastic film. To Quiller, thanks for helping me. I could not have done it without you.

Cooking

It had taken longer than expected to find and drag everyone out of the mudslide. Scott started to relax in the pod of Thunderbird 2. Scott sat in the chair and realized that his feet were sore. He could feel his blood throbbing in his boots. He was covered in mud, dust and some blood. His mind wandered to his home. He thought about swimming in the pool that covered his Thunderbird silo. That Gordon would tease him about being slower than him the water. The nice long whisky with ice and a slice of his grandmother's pie!

Scott's eyes felt heavy, he could hear his brothers walking up to where he sat. He was in no mood for any of their pranks, but the way Gordon flopped into the chair near him he was exhausted too. The last to join them was Virgil, and if Scott thought he was dirty then Virgil looked like a mud man. Virgil was covered from head to toe in mud, only his eyes were visible. As always Virgil was in the thick of things. He was their trained paramedic, so he was always in the deep end. Of course he couldn't save everyone but Virgil always gave everything.

The three brothers looked at each other. Someone had to cook. They were all very tired. Gordon looked at Scott, and Scott looked at Virgil. Virgil shrugged off his oldest brother's look, he was not going to cook. The last time he did, he managed to set an egg on fire. Plus he didn't think his brothers would like mud covered food. The only option was the food rations. None of the brothers wanted to eat them, but at that moment Gordon was tempted to give in and try and cook.

Gordon recalled the number of times where he tried to cook, and failed. He never did do anything by half. He still didn't know how he managed to blow a four inch hole in the frying pan. Gordon decided it would have to be Scott that cooked. He did not want a Virgil surprise.

Scott saw the unspoken words between his younger brothers. It would have to be him that cooked. He had learned long ago that cooking for his brothers was a difficult task. Each had different tastes. John liked the classics, Virgil loved meat, Gordon would only eat fish if it was caught right, and Alan was a hot and spicy man. The only thing that everyone liked was pizza. He wasn't sure whether it was the empty stomach talking, but pizza was the answer! Scott smiled, puzzling his younger brothers. Scott got off his chair and started to look around.

"Scott, what are you doing?" Virgil snapped at Scott.

"I'm looking for money. I'm sure you have a huge pile hidden here!"

"Why would you want money?"

"For pizza, Virgil. Unless you would like rations"

Scott could see his brother's face screw up at the thought of rations. Virgil pulled out twenty bucks. He handed the money to Scott. Scott told his brothers to clean up, while Scott ordered the pizza.

Scott walked down the ramp of Thunderbird 2, looking for the commander of the emergency services. His feet felt constricted as he walked. Scott knew his feet had swelled and that if he took his boots off he would never get them back on.

Scott wondered amongst bodies in brightly covered uniforms. The emergency lights flashed all around the collapsed buildings in the darkness. Scott caught the commander in the distance. He was surrounded by people, constantly asking questions. There was no way Scott wanted to get involved in that mess. Scott turned around to find one of the emergency people who had helped them during the day.

"Hey Lee, do you have a number for pizza?" Scott asked. Lee looked startled, he would have thought the famous International Rescue would have real food in that huge airplane of theirs. The fireman looked to his left, and waved over a paramedic called Hannah.

"Hannah, doesn't your uncle have a pizza shop?"

"For the last time yes, you need to wash your ears out! The number is 663311"

"Is he open?"

"Why would I give you the number if it wasn't open? I swear you're getting dumber each year. Must be all that smoke." Hannah grumbled.

Lee pulled out a phone and gave it to Scott. Scott dialled the number and ordered three large pizzas. All of them would be meat supreme, with extra cheese.

The pizzas arrived twenty minutes after the order, which gave time for Scott to clean up. Scott chuckled at the delivery boy whose mouth was wide open. Scott handed over the money. The boy didn't even notice that the money was not of his country. Scott thanked the boy, and walked to his brothers. The smell of pizza was making his stomach grumble. Scott laid the pizzas on the table in the pod. Virgil and Gordon appeared, their mouths drooling.

"Wow Scott, that's a big pizza"

"Yeah, Scott can you smell the cheese?"

"Scott, is that pepperoni? Deep fried pepperoni?"

Scott nodded, his stomach growled. It was a very long time since he had pizza like this. Their grandmother called them heart attacks slices. The three of them stood looking at the pizza.

Two people stood at the bottom of the pod flap. It was Hannah and Lee. They had followed the smell of the pizza, because they were hungry too.

"That pizza isn't going to get eaten by itself." Hannah pointed out.

The brothers turned and looked at Hannah and Lee.

"Wanna slice?" Gordon offered. Hannah and Lee agreed. They walked into the pod. They were first people ever to see the inside of a Thunderbird. Hannah and Lee felt small as they passed the Mole, and the Firefly. The machines were covered in dirt. Gordon was the first to eat a slice. He slowly chewed it, savouring the flavour.

"Is it as good as it looks?" Virgil asked

"No, it's better, Virgil."

Scott and Virgil tucked into the pizza. How they had missed pizza. Hannah and Lee took a slice each, it had been a very busy day with the mud slide.

"So what's the deal with the pizza?" Hannah casually asked.

"Our boss kinda strict, takeaways are a no" Gordon sounded out the words with his mouth full and cheese hanging from his mouth.

"Besides who would deliver to pizza to a secret base?" Virgil piped in, chewing on the warm crust.

Scott said nothing as he was enjoying the pizza too much.

Lee and Hannah agreed. Everyone thought that living on a top secret base would be cool. Obviously it had a down side. After they had shared the pizza with the International Rescue team, they both agreed that the International Rescue team should have pizza. They both spread the word using their connections at work, so that International Rescue would be given pizza.

The next day the headlines were "International Rescue saves the day again!" However inside the papers there was a recurring small article. "International Rescue boss stops International Rescue Team from eating pizza!" Jeff Tracy had seen three newspapers with the same article. Only one son could have said this.

"Gordon!"


End file.
